


A Grain of Truth

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Caught, Hairbrush Spanking, M/M, Punishment, Sneaking Around, Spanking, just two roomies finding out they have compatible kinks nbd, they probably fell in love after this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: A curious Nyx sneaks around Ignis's bedroom and is soon caught.





	A Grain of Truth

I’ll just be out with it right away. I’m a spanko. It’s short for spankophile, meaning someone who enjoys (although _that’s_ still up for debate at times) being spanked, administering spankings to others, or both. I fall into the ‘both’ category – widely known as a switch – but I lean more toward wanting to receive.

I have a thing for certain implements. While I enjoy an array of sensations, hairbrushes and small paddles hold a special place in my heart (and on my butt). I can no longer count how many times I’ve quickly eyed someone’s hairbrush or wooden kitchen spoons while trying to suppress a chuckle. I enjoy the secret thrill that comes with it.

So here begins my little story. I was lounging on the couch, bored out of my mind, and a random thought came to me: since Ignis likes Ebony coffee so much, I naturally wondered if he also appreciated the fine hardwoods in the ebony family. At first, I merely snickered at the thought, but it ultimately led me into playing out my oh-so-great-idea of nosing around to see what kind of brush he owned.

As my silly notion took shape and grew, I was soon debating to myself why Ignis would have that specific type of hairbrush and not another made of cheap plastic like most people seem to have nowadays. Perhaps he didn’t have a hairbrush at all, but instead a comb. The more I tried to dismiss the thoughts, the more inquisitive I became.

After about an hour or so of pondering, I just _had_ to find out! It wouldn’t take long to look through his bedroom and personal bathroom to quickly see what he had, now would it? He was gone for the day and if I left everything in order, he wouldn’t even suspect a thing. I switched off the TV, arose from the couch, stretched, and quickly looked around the house to ensure that I was alone.

Ignis, Prompto, and I share a single-family, two-storey home. It’s a nice pad and we all have our own bedroom and bathroom. Very swanky. Much better than the shitty studio I had before. The house is in Ignis’ name and Prompto and I pay him monthly rent. Anyway, Prompto was at work and Ignis wasss … I tried to remember where he said he was going but he was definitely not home yet.

I snuck over to his room and opened the door. I’m not sure why I snuck to begin with. I think I was already starting to feel that this was somehow a bad idea and so I tiptoed over and opened the door, almost half expecting a booby trap to engage or an alarm to go off. So far so good. I had been in Ignis’ bedroom only once before – when he was showing me around the place when I first moved in. I haven’t been living here long, only about two months or so. I walked into the bedroom, turned on the light, and softly jogged across the carpeted room and into his bathroom. I glanced around quickly, but I didn’t see any brushes on the sink or nearby shelves. I peered into the drawers that were attached to the vanity. Nada.  

Scratching my head, I made my way back to the bedroom and eyed his bedside nightstand. Nothing on top. I opened the small drawer. It was empty aside for a small notepad. I was almost about to give up when I turned and swept my eyes over the bulky wooden bureau that sat against the opposite wall. I skulked over to it and stealthily opened the top drawer. Within its compartment lay two neatly-folded piles of soft cotton undershirts, organized by their color: white and light grey.

I froze and listened to make sure I was still alone – I thought I had maybe heard something… nah it was probably just a neighbor shutting their car door. I reached my hand into the drawer and felt between the piles of undershirts. I tried not to upset them, but they were made of a thin material and ended up crinkling somewhat when my hand grazed them. I shrugged, thinking it was nothing I couldn’t fix before leaving. The drawer didn’t hold anything else, so I half shut it and moved to the next one down.

I opened it and peered inside – this one contained Iggy’s undershorts. My face instantly warmed up and I almost shut it right away, but I thought well I’m already balls deep in this quest so why not go all the way. Like the undershirts in the drawer above, the shorts were so immaculately folded that I almost laughed. I slipped my hand in and started to gently rummage around, once again trying not to disturb the clothing too much, but they were arranged in piles placed so close to one another that I ended up unsettling them anyway.

Finally! My hand felt something hard. I clutched it and yanked it out from the darkness. Eureka! A godsdamned hairbrush! I can’t believe it. I turned it over in my hand, examining the wood grain. Holy crap I think it _was_ made of ebony! I started to snicker. I still couldn’t believe this. My guess was right on! Like I’m some sort of spanko psychic or something. I was buzzing so hard from my discovery that I didn’t hear the front door open and shut. Ignis walked into the bedroom and looked at me in disbelief.

“Nyx… what on Eos are you doing in my room? …in my _bureau_?”

I startled. He stepped closer. All I could do was stare at him like an Anak in headlights. I still held the brush in my hand. I had a wild urge to hide it behind my back, as if that would solve everything, but I remained frozen in place. He eyed it with a confused expression.

“Why do you have my hairbrush?” His eyes darted from it to the drawer. “Look at this mess!” He stepped forward and grasped the hairbrush out my hand and began to rearrange the clothing. He stopped a moment later and stared at me point blank. He didn’t look amused. My stomach began to coil into a knot. “This is highly bizarre, Nyx. Why were you going through my underwear drawer?”

I started to feel the tendrils of panic taking ahold of my mind. Do I admit to him that I’m nothing more than a kinky pervert? Admit that I’ve even thought of him…. Oh fuck, I can barely admit it to myself never mind to _him_. I decided to tell a shortened version of the truth. “I – okay, you probably won’t believe this but here it is. I had this silly musing earlier in the day thaat since you like Ebony coffee, you’d also like other things that were ebony-related. The first thing that came to mind was wood. Aand then I thought about ebony hairbrushes….because they were kinda popular I guess….aaaand so, I decided to take a peek to see if you had one because you seem.. the type.”

Ignis stood there staring and I swore I saw him tapping his foot, or maybe it just seemed that way... or maybe it was that he should’ve been, given the moment. I decided to fill the awkward silence by blurting out more words. “I thought I’d be able to look around for a minute and fix everything before you got back.”

Ignis sighed, his eyes softening slightly. He gazed back at the drawers. “This turn of events is becoming more confounding the longer it carries on…”

“I know. I know it sounds weird as hell but… that’s all there is to it. That’s it.”

Ignis contemplated for a moment. “I feel as though there may be some additional factors at play as well. Unspoken factors.” He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “Care to elaborate some more?”

My face warmed again. “Err, _noo_ … look, I know it sounds strange but, yeah… it was just a random curiosity. And hey, look, I was right!” I pointed to the brush, trying to derail the gravity of the moment. “That’s real ebony, right? Maybe my brain was doing some sort of psychic connection…. thing.”

“It is _indeed_ real ebony,” Ignis replied, drawling out the words almost sultrily as he again directed his attention to the brush, lifting it up and examining the dense wood grain. “I got it at an antique shop a few years ago. The wood is quite scarce nowadays.” He looked up at me, those green eyes glittering. “As you may well know, seeing that you’re an _enthusiast_.”

Rubbing the back of my neck, I tried to not appear as awkward as I felt. “Yeah, it’s one of the rarest and hardest woods out there.” Damn, should I have said that last bit?

“Yes, it is high up on the hardness scale, that’s for certain. Only a handful of other woods surpass it. Funny, I didn’t take you for a woodworker, Nyx. Where did your interest stem from, if I may ask?”

Ugh, there he goes, straight for the jugular. I didn’t want to lie to the guy, but at the same time I couldn’t yet bring myself to tell him the truth. “Uh…,” I said, faltering. A bead of sweat ran down the crevice of my spinal column. My ass cheeks buzzed. “I think I just read about it somewhere.” Okay. _Not_ _a lie_. Phew. Hopefully he relents now.

“You’re hiding something from me, I know it.” He shook the brush. “I think we should get to the bottom of it.”

My whole face went red. He did _not_ just say that. Get to the bottom - I wish I could just fucking disappear.

“People don’t rifle through someone’s personal belongings without permission to see what kind of wood their hairbrush is constructed from just because they happen to have a fleeting interest in woods. There’s something else at play here, Nyx, and I want you to tell me what it is.” His eyes burned deeply into mine. “Now.”

Six, he was hot as **hell** when he was stern like that. My dick stirred in my pants. I tried to will it down, but it was coming up fast. By the way he was acting, it was as if he already knew the answer anyway. But I wasn’t sure. My head felt as if it was going to explode from the pressure.

Okay, fuck it.

I took a deep breath and began. “Alright. I have a kink. And sometimes it involves the use of wooden objects to play out. I… I honestly tried to stifle my curiosity, but earlier in the day I started to wonder if you had an old-fashioned hairbrush so I could - oh man this is embarrassing, but - okay, it was so I could imagine you using it. ...on me.” I prayed to all the gods to just take me away right then and there.

One of his eyebrows shot straight up over the metal rim of his glasses. “And I’m going to assume that you didn’t mean to simply brush your hair.”

I almost guffawed but kept my shit together. “Correct. Okay, let me just fix these things and I’ll get outta your hair, er, way, whatever.” I turned back to the drawers but Ignis’ hand on my elbow stopped me.

“I am also a wood enthusiast, you know. And a _bottom_ enthusiast.”

My dick was nearly all the way erect. I wasn’t sure how when it felt like most of my blood supply was currently taking up residence in my face. “Oh?” was all I could manage.

“Yes. The reason this brush,” he held it up for emphasis, “was in my middle drawer, buried deep within my underwear was because I don’t use it for my hair. It’s an antique that I’ve been saving for a special occasion. A special occasion like today, if I’m not mistaking what your kink happens to be.”

Was this really happening? Where’s the catch? There’s always a catch. A sigh of defeat tumbled out of my lips before I signed my soul away. “I like to be spanked.”

I swore his eyes lit right the hell up. Like _bingo_! _Jackpot_! I gaped at him. Was he into this too? What’s the chance of that? Nil. No way.

“We are on the same page. Come. I will give you a demonstration of what this ebony brush can do, if you’re willing.” He looked at me with twinkling eyes, awaiting my consent. “After all, how are you to properly learn that you shouldn’t go through my things, searching for imagined implements just so you can perv over them in secrecy? May as well own up to your scheming behavior, hm?”

Holy shit I couldn’t believe it. This is like a dream come true. Maybe I did faint after all and this is all just a dream. Fuck, I’ll still take it. My lips formed into a tilted grin. “May as well.”

He allowed his gaze to fall away from mine just long enough to seat himself onto the edge of his neatly-made bed. He was wearing faded black jeans and a dark grey button-up shirt. He undid the cuff buttons and rolled up his sleeves. His arms held the appearance of strength without bulk. He looked back up at me and lightly patted his thigh. The hairbrush sat primly next to him. They were both waiting for… me.

Not to keep them waiting, I draped myself over Ignis’ long thighs. I fit upon them perfectly. They also put me at the right height to comfortably place my palms flat on the carpet without stretching or bending my elbows too much. My feet were still encapsulated by my socks and the tips of them touched the floor on the other side. My ass stuck up into the air, ready and buzzing with anticipation. I was ready. I didn’t think something like this was going to be possible but nope, here I was, face down and ass up over Iggy’s knee. The gods must’ve been feeling generous on this day.

The atmosphere took on an electric quality and time seemed to crawl to a stop. My senses were strikingly aware of things that had gone unnoticed before: the ceiling fan and how it squeaked slightly upon completing each rotation; the muffled sounds of car engines as they drove by the house, a distant aircraft in the sky; and Ignis’ even breathing. My own shallow breaths and heartbeat sounded heavily in my ears. I felt like I was turning into a vampire or something.

My reverie was shattered to bits as Ignis brought the brush down upon my ass. I swear I would’ve gone through the ceiling if he wasn’t already pinning me with his free arm. I didn’t expect him to start so soon, but then again, _how long had it been_? My query was ruptured into oblivion as the brush smacked down again. I sucked my breath in and grasped the bedspread, as tight as it was from Iggy’s meticulous bed-making. I was wearing my running shorts with underwear beneath them, but I swear the brush’s vast power made them dematerialize.

A gasp left my lips as the brush came down for the third time. Ignis was alternating cheeks and this one landed on my left, right over the very spot where it had descended the first time. He didn’t delay much between blows – soon enough I felt the brush land squarely upon my other cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut and fought the urge to reach back to shield my ass.

“I do hope I can get through to you – “ _WHACK_ – “I can’t imagine how worked up you would’ve become – “ _WHACK_ – “if I hadn’t caught you in the act – “ _WHACK_ – “rummaging through my things – “ _WHACK_ – “without my permission I might add – “ _WHACK_ – “so you could catch a glimpse of my beloved – “ _WHACK_ – “hairbrush – “ _WHACK_ – “no doubt made from ebony – “ **_WHACK_**!

I cried out after that last one. I couldn’t help myself, it I had stung _so_ much. The legends were true: ebony wood is not to be trifled with. Expecting more blows to soon follow, I emitted a long but quiet exhale when Ignis’ hand instead made contact, gently rubbing my smarting cheeks. I felt as though I could lay there like that forever.

“What is your safe word, Nyx?” he asked calmly as he grabbed the waistband of my shorts and underwear and began to slowly tug them down. “I also think we can do away with these for the next portion of your punishment.”

I tensed a bit but didn’t protest. Was he just getting started? I mean, of course he was. I was in for a long ride. I moaned slightly when the band of my underwear cruised over the head of my cock.

“Hmm? I don’t think that’s an appropriate safe word,” Ignis joked, his tone going straight to my groin. I suppressed another groan.

“Uh, I usually just use _balls_.”

“Balls?”

I laughed. “Yeah. It’s mindless but gets the job done.”

“Right. Are you ready for the next stage?”

“Yes, and don’t hold back. I can take it. …please.”

“Very well, but keep in mind your request when your bottom feels as though it is on _fire_.”

The way he emphasized the word made my dick pulse forcefully. I felt an insatiable urge to hump his thigh, to get myself off right there on his lap. I bet he’d really sock it to me then. I pushed the impulse away.

The spanking resumed in earnest. Ignis delivered each slap with the thick brush briskly and in no time, I was squirming and bucking upon his lap. The pain was white hot and searing on the surface with a slower-forming but unmistakably present deeper ache. Even though it hurt like the devil, I felt as though I were in heaven. It’s a difficult thing to put into words, the clashing “I can’t get enough of this – I need more!” versus the “ow, gods, why did I fuck up… _again_?” conflict. I’ll just leave it at “it hurts so good” and call it a day. Gasps and complaints were flying outta my mouth at this point. The begging would soon follow.

“You were practically asking for this with your behavior, Nyx,” Ignis reprimanded as he continued to spank my bare behind thoroughly. “Sneaking around like that. The only other way you could’ve been more direct was to approach me and downright _ask_ me to spank you!” The brush rained down with no end in sight. I hoped to the Six that Prompto wasn’t about to walk in. I forgot to look at the time before going through with my little endeavor.

“Ow, Igs! Okay, I won’t look through your stuff again – ahhh!!” He throttled my vow with a volley of harder smacks. I begged some more and continued to buck and writhe on his lap. My cock rubbed against his thigh. The precum that had been oozing from it provided some delightful lubrication. I knew if I kept it up, I’d orgasm right there on his leg. “Ow ow ow – gods, _please_! It burns more than Ifrit’s nutsack!” Ignis ignored my pleas and complaints and kept going. We were both approaching the apex of the scene. And he didn’t lie – my ass _did_ feel as if it were on fire.

I’m surprised Ignis didn’t order me to hold still. I was bucking like a wild horse, but my erratic movements never threw him off aim. He was _good_. And surprisingly, I _felt_ good. My vocalizations began to weave between cries of pain and groans of pleasure. Ignis didn’t bother to stop and question it, but instead kept spanking my wriggling butt in a steady tempo. As my orgasm neared, I questioned myself one last time whether I wanted to go ahead with it or not. A second later I said fuck it, and shot ejaculate all over his lap and the floor. Gods it felt so good.

That time Ignis did stop. “What, did you just...? Nyx. Have you _no_ control of your actions whatsoever?” I was still panting too hard to answer. “You are incorrigible! Misbehaving twice in one day, and the second time whilst over my lap being punished for the first transgression, no less.” He pinned my upper half down with his free arm and then my lower half by draping his outermost thigh over my legs, locking me into place. “You will hold still for the finale of your punishment, do you understand?”

“Yea, I’m sorry I… What can I say,” I uttered between breaths, “you’re a certified ebony hairbrush professional.” I craned my head around and flashed him a wicked grin.

“I will not be placated by your flattery, no matter how well-intended it is. Now _hold still_.”

If I hadn’t just cum, I know I would’ve pulsed again from his stern tone. It’s just too hot and presses all my buttons. I braced myself for the storm. The hurricane. It arrived at my doorstep quickly. Ignis began to wail on my ass with the brush. Pain exploded upon my flesh instantly, causing me to cry out. I attempted to wiggle my ass out of the way, but I couldn’t move worth of shit; I was held tightly in place by Ignis’ strong thigh. He was a strong dude. I wouldn’t have taken him for such right off the bat, but under that streamlined, classy physique lied a bonafide powerhouse. It was thrilling as hell; I loved it. I was already starting to scheme my next naughty thing even though I knew it would take several days for me to heal from this ordeal.

Ignis struck me at his hardest and fastest since we began several minutes ago. He must’ve known that by now I’d be under the influence of endorphins, and he was right – they were flooding in, trying to stifle the pain. It made no difference since Ignis had adjusted to counteract their effects. He is definitely a pro. I’m willing to bet he was enjoying the show… my ass cheeks jiggling and quivering about as he struck them again and again. I wondered if he was hard. He probably was. I imagined how his cock might’ve looked, straining against his pants. The thought of it gave me a smug satisfied feeling. He’s enjoying the hell outta this, I know it. My dick began to stir again.

The spanks were still raining down upon my poor, immobilized behind. I wondered what it looked like by now. Probably fiercely reddened and maybe even somewhat bruised. That ebony brush was heavy and didn’t mess around. I couldn’t wait to be able to look at Iggy’s handiwork in the mirror later. In the meantime, I cried out more promises and pleas, all of which fell on deaf ears. It wasn’t until I began to submit to him completely, slumping my body down over his legs, losing the urge to fight and beg, was when he at last relented. My ass was absolutely _throbbing_ , and I wanted to rub it, even though I knew that doing so wouldn’t do much to help. I bet it was red enough to light the way if the power went out.

“You did well, Nyx. Very well,” Ignis said, putting down the hairbrush. “I’m impressed. You can take a real spanking.”

“I told you I liked it,” I panted.

“Yes, but some who say that end up only preferring a mild warming, not the complete roasting you received today.”

I chuckled softly. Intelligent responses were beyond me at this point.

“I must say, we should get ourselves together and back to normal. Prompto is due to arrive home within the next fifteen minutes. It would not be good if he were to find us in this state.”

My mind snapped back to reality. “Oh, shit.” I laboriously pushed myself up and off his lap. I peeked at his crotch on the way up and saw his cock bulging there, hard and inviting. It was as hot as I had imagined. “That’s too bad, I would’ve offered to give you a hand next,” I said, pointing to it momentarily before reaching back to rub my swollen, aching ass. “Oof, you really did a number on me. Gotta admit though, that was damned hot session. Thank you.”

Ignis nodded and grinned. “And none of it was undeserved.”

“Yeah, I won’t contest that fact. All the fight’s been whacked outta me anyway.” I chuckled and pulled my shorts back up and smoothed my shirt. I was glad the shorts were long enough to cover the marks. “Uh,” I then said, pointing at the translucent white mess on Ignis’ pants leg and carpet. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s quite alright,” he replied benignly. “There was a reason I wasn’t enforcing your stillness at first. I was secretly hoping you’d wiggle yourself into an orgasmic frenzy. It turned me on to no end. You have a lovely bottom. And I love that you enjoy having it spanked that much. Your little jaunt turned out for the better.”

I blushed slightly and grinned. “It most definitely did. You gave me the gift that’ll keep on giving. Are you _suuure_ you don’t want me to take care of you real quick? What time is it? We might still have time.”

“I would love to take you up on that offer but I’m afraid the risk is too great. Prompto usually arrives home at precisely 5:20 and it’s now…” he looked at his watch again, “Eleven past five. I have to get out of these pants and get them into the washer and myself into the shower so everything looks… ordinary. I suggest you do the same.”

“How about I get into _your_ shower?” I asked seductively, adding in one of my best winks for good measure.

“Nyx Ulric, you really are a troublemaker, do you know that?”

“ _I dooo_.” I winked again.

Ignis chuckled. “Alright, off with you. And don’t worry about me this time. I’ll take a raincheck on your advances.” He opened the drawer and slid the brush back into it. I’m surprised it wasn’t smoking. “Ah, and you’ll still need to arrange my clothing back into place.” His eyebrow rose again. “And spot treat my carpet. Perhaps those can be your task for tomorrow morning while I’m away at my meeting. I should be back by 1:30; please have it done by then.”

I perked up at the request. “Sure, it’ll give me great joy to meticulously rearrange your undies,” I said jokingly. “…And clean the jizz off of your rug.” I grinned cockily.

The stern look returned momentarily but I could tell it was all for show. “Just don’t forget.”

“Ah, c’mon. You wouldn’t have the heart to put me back over your knee so soon, would you?”

“If I failed to do so when you declined to complete a request, how else would you learn that I am consistent and firm? You would walk all over me otherwise; I know your type. Don’t worry, however the brush would stay in the drawer that time and I would only use my hand, but trust me, it still wouldn’t be a pleasant experience on your aching bottom.”

My mind was already scheming. I guess I’d have to see how sore I felt tomorrow before deciding if I wanted to fuck around with the fire known as Ignis Scientia again so soon.


End file.
